The subject matter disclosed herein relates to mixing and mixing technology of, for example, construction materials, with particular discussion about a support system that is useful to stabilize a mixing vessel for use in small batch mixing processes.
Many construction materials, such as concrete, mortar, epoxy, etc., are mixed and/or prepared in small batches at a worksite. These materials may, for example, consist of one or more constituent components in the form of dry powders, pastes, and liquids. Preparation may include steps to combine the constituent components in a mixing vessel, such as a bucket. The steps also typically add a solvent, such as water. To complete the process, a mixing device, such as a drill or auger, turns a mixing implement, such as an auger blade, to churn the constituent components together until the composition achieves the consistency or other characteristics desired.
For many materials, the constituent components form a composition with a relatively high viscosity. Because of this high viscosity, the mixing device generates a great deal of torque to move the mixing implement through the composition to thoroughly mix the constituent components together. Typically, the mixing device operates at very high speeds to achieve this torque. These high speeds, alone or in combination with the high viscosity of the ingredients, can cause the mixing vessel to become unstable, often having a tendency to move, shake, and/or spin during operation of the mixing device.
Few remedies are available to stabilize the mixing vessel during the mixing process. In practical applications, an operator of the mixing device might position the mixing vessel between the legs or construct some other type of rudimentary system out of remnant materials such as those found at the work site. The mixing device operates at such high speeds, however, that these conventional techniques are typically ineffective. Employing a second individual to stabilize the mixing vessel, while potentially helpful, raises concerns as to the safety of the individual in proximity to the mixing device and, notably, the blades of the mixing implement. On the other hand, use of particularly designed hardware, such as a mixing stand, can be cost-prohibitive.